Forbidden Alliances: EDC
by R2-D2106
Summary: Okay, after "My Story" this is how Wes Janson's hidden daughter, Jordan, and a secret organization are revealed by what was going to be a simple recon mission.Please read and review. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Before we begin, all elements from the great universe provided by the amazing George Lucas and other sources you might recogize are not mine. I'm only making minimum wage here people. I borrow these great charectors for my own amusement and I presonally feel free to make them dance how I want, however have no funds to buy them or rights to own them. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, enjoy!

_Dramatis Personae_

Colonel Jordan Janson

Age: 16

Height: 5.25'

Hair/ Eye Color: black/blue

Affiliation: Eastern Defense Corps (Nike Leader/ Nike One)

Parents: Major Wes Janson, New Republic Armed Forces-Starfighter Command (human male from Taanab) Jacklyn Parker (deceased, human female from Aldreaan)

Born two years, after the Battle of Yavin, Jordan was born in bunk room 1379 on Hoth, where her parents took every precaution to keep her existence secret. Only her parents' friends, Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Escol Loro and Plourr Ilo knew. Her mother was killed during a CorSec/Imperial raid on Coronet Academy, an EDC training facility on Corellia when she was two. Jordan has made many accomplishments in her time as a pilot for the EDC. The most controversial thing that Jordan has done to date is dating Josh Johnson, son of an Imperial Admiral and his wife, an Imperial Intelligence agent who was murdered shortly after his birth. As commanding officer of Nike Squadron, it is Jordan's duty to get the job done, no matter what the cost, even when it conflicts with her personal beliefs. Although the EDC Tigers are known for a longtime resentment of the Jedi, Jordan believes both work toward similar goals and is tolerant of Force-Sensitive agents, being one herself.

Captain Josh Johnson(human male, no known homeworld)

Age: 18 (changed in birth certificate which describes him as being 17)

Height: 5.33'

Hair/Eye Color: light brown/dark brown

Affiliation: Eastern Defense Corps (Nike Two)

Parents: Imperial Grand Moff Tarkin (deceased, Eriadu) Imperial Admiral Daala( deceased, homeworld unknown)

Unlike most EDC agents, Josh does not know his birthdate. However, it is estimated that he was born approximately three or four months before Jordan. The only agent with an Empire-affiliated family, Josh's admittance to Trenton Preparatory School was one of the first controversial acts that the current head Coach, Coach Richard Ryan, committed during his first few months in office. His enrollment in Nike Squadron was based largely on the fact that he was the only pilot to ever catch Jordan in a simulated dogfight. Openly courting Jordan Janson caused major controversy when the two first began dating when Jordan turned thirteen. The fact that the only child from one of the most prestigious families whom started the EDC openly returned the interest, reassured some of the ill-wishers a bit. However, he has been strongly advised by many people, including Plourr Ilo, who trained Jordan, that the dynamics of the relationship stay behind closed doors. Josh rebuffed the advice as "cowardly" and up to the point in the story, has only been intimidated with no real action taken. But when the New Republic threatens the political structure of the EDC, Josh is instantly labeled a traitor and must prove his loyalty to both Jordan and the EDC.

Captain Troy Ryan (human male from Coursaunt)

Age: 17

Height: 5.5'

Hair/Eye Color: blonde/hazel

Affiliation: Eastern Defense Corps (Nike Three)

Parents: Coach Richard Ryan (human male from Commenor) Lillian White (deceased, Twi'lek female from Ryloth)

Troy is yet another controversial figure in the EDC. Unlike most trainees, Troy primarily trained at Trenton, whereas most agents spend their years in training moving around from base to base. His mother was estranged from her family when she decided to join this hidden society, taking the alias Lillian White. He feels further separated from many of his classmates because he was raised on Coursaunt, whereas most usually call their family's homeworld their own being travel agents. When we first meet Troy, we see an easy-going go-lucky pilot, but he is actually serious about his work. Like Jordan and Josh, he believes that a being's admittance to the EDC should not be determined by their heritage but by their skill. Troy was assigned to Nike Squadron due to his ability to creep up on TIE Fighters, even in the empty regions of space which do not provide cover for X-wing fighters. He is fiercely loyal to his father and the EDC, but the moment his father's actions go against his beliefs, he immediately turns on him.

Captain Leslie Ilo (human female from Eiattu)

Age: 16

Height: 5.25'

Hair/Eye Color: brown/green

Affiliation: Eastern Defense Corps (Nike Four)

Parents: unknown; Legal Guardian: Queen Isoplourrdacartha Estillo of Eiattu (Plourr Ilo)

Leslie was found at the doors of Coronet Academy a few hours after she was born and Plourr Ilo adopted her as her own. Like Jordan, her existence was kept secret. She grew up attending Riverside School for Exceptional Students on Eiattu, the same school her _alma mater_ attended after her family was murdered. She eventually worked her way up to Nike Squadron after a dispute with her former commander. Like Troy she trained and studied at one base before accepting a position as a "travel agent", an agent that travels from base to base on a monthly rotation. Although very expressive, Leslie is adept at hiding her emotions when necessary.

Rogue Squadron

General Wedge Antilles, Rogue Leader (human male from Corellia)

Colonel Tycho Celchu, Rogue Two (human male from Alderaan)

Major Wes Janson, Rogue Three (human male from Taanab)

Major Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, Rogue Four (human male from Ralltiir)

Captain Corran Horn, Rogue Nine (human male from Corellia)

Captain Gavin Darklighter, Rogue Eleven (human male from Tatooine)

Captain Narwara Ven, Rogue Five, XO (Twi'lek male from Ryloth)

Lieutenant Inyri Forge, Rogue Twelve (human female from Kessel)

Lieutenant Ooryl Qyrrg, Rogue Ten (Gand male from Gand)

New Republic Military

Admiral Ackbar (Mon Calamari male from Mon Calamari)

New Republic Intelligence

Iella Wessiri (human female from Corellia)

(indicates EDC affiliation)

Other EDC members

Mirax Terrik Horn (human female from Corellia)

Ashley Winters (Twi'lek female from Tatooine)

Chapter One

"Nike Squadron, check in." Jordan Janson ordered as the monitor informed her that she had four green and shields were up.

"Nike Two, all green and ready to roll." Josh Johnson said on the com.

"Nike Three, let's rock this party." Troy Ryan replied grinning.

"Nike Four, my X-wing seems to function." Leslie Ilo, said, making an adjustment to the console on her left.

Jordan listened as the rest of the squadron informed her in their own ways they were ready to roll. "All right, Ashley, you copy?" she asked the person at the control tower. "I copy, Colonel." Ashley replied, flipping one of her brain tails over her shoulder so it didn't get in the way. "You're clear for take-off."

"See you on Eiattu," Jordan said, flying through the magnacon field on repulsarlifts and waiting until the squad hit the tops of the mountains to start the engines. "Okay, people, engage cloaking devices." She ordered, engaging her own. As soon as the IFF-Identify Friend/Foe- monitor showed all twelve X-wings had engaged the modified cloaking devices, she gave the command to go to hyperspace.

Letting out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding, Jordan sat back and took out her datapad. She had to start that report on the EDC-Jedi conflict. _Let's see,_ she thought. _The conflict started approximately two millennia after the formation of the Old Republic. A Tiger by the name of Lydia Ryan had attempted to test the Jedi's patience by setting off bells every fifteen minutes from midnight to zero seven hundred._ She sighed and turned off her datapad. This was the last thing that she wanted to do before gettingto Riverside. "Hey, anybody awake?" Troy's voice asked over the com. "Yes, Troy. We're all trying to finish those reports for class. Why aren't you?" Leslie asked. " 'Cause we kinda have an extension on it cause we're not going to be in class for a month or two." He replied. "Dude, that's crazy." Josh said. "What do you think Leslie?"

"I'd say procrastinate while we can." There was a smattering of applause through the headset. "Yeah, take her side, Josh. You'll regret it when I'm all done and it's due. Besides-" she was cut off by a sudden sound, pulling all twelve X-wings out of hyerpsace. "What the hell?" she snapped over the com.

A squad of twelve X-wings wit h New Republic markings came into view from behind the Interdictor cruiser. "Son of a Sith," she muttered. "Okay, people listen up. Looks to me like they're sending out Rogue Squadron, so stay alert. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT shoot any of them into space dust, try to shoot them back into the hangar. Aim for the S-foils." She watched as the twelve X-wings began to break off into pairs. "Lock S-foils in attack position." She ordered. "Nike Two, do you copy?"

"Copy Nike Leader." Josh replied. "Aim for Antilles's X-wing. Cover me." She jerked her control stick to the left, falling in a barrel roll behind the lead X-wing. "Break off by pairs and engage." She ordered, seeing the rest of Rogue Squadron head towards them. She flipped a switch so she could hear their com transmissions but they couldn't hear her.

"Lead, this is Two. You've got two hostiles on your tail."

"I copy, Two. Three try to take them out"

"As ordered, Lead."

"They don't seem to be aiming to do much damage." A voice observed dryly.

Damn it. That was her dad's voice. _Okay, now I have to find a way to let Dad know it's us out here without getting shot down by one of these idiots ._ She thought, as she got hit, forcing her to break off her attack. "Josh, we've got Rogues Nine through Twelve coming at us at three, nine and midnight." She said, pulling a device from her belt, trying to keep her X-wing steady one-handed. Leaning forward, she pulled the stylus out with her teeth and began tapping buttons. Finished she took it out with her mouth and hit the send button. "Okay for Tigers we've got Wes Janson, Hobbie Klivian, Gavin Darklighter and Inyri Forge out there. Nike Three and Nike Four send Klivian, Darklighter, and Forge a message. Let them know what's going on." She set the device between her knees.

Her ship rocked as she was hit by Corran Horn. "Two Flight, take out the Interdictor. Three Flight, cover them." She ordered, checking her shields. "Two, head for Celchu, Three and I will cover you. Four, any responses from our Rogue Tigers yet?"

"Negative, Nike One." Jordan let out a string of swears under her breath as her ship rocked from impact with proton torpedoes from Celchu's X-wing. "Nike Squad, prepare for a jump to hyperspace." She ordered. She took aim and fired torps at Rogue Five, Narwara Ven, the squadron's XO, taking out his port X-wing. "C'mon," she urged her X-wing. "Trixie, "she said to her R2 unit. "D' ya think you can repair the damage enough to get us to Riverside?" The droid beeped an affirmative, and set to work. "On my mark Nikes," she said. "Three-two-one, mark!" The twelve X-wings vanished into hyperspace, their S-foils locking into cruise position nanoseconds before.

Um, yeah. Me again, please R&R. Luv yall lots for doing so!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay, everyone agreed: we do NOT tell Coach- or anyone. We wait for them to bring it up." Jordan said. "Ya know," Troy said, "if Darklighter was out there, he's probably going to squeal on you." Jordan growled. "He squeals, his GF's not going to be so happy with him," she replied in a sing-song voice. Josh let out a snore. "Josh!" Leslie called. Josh jumped in his seat. "Yeah?" he asked innocently. "Do you always fall asleep this quickly?" she asked. Jordan snorted. "If you think that's fast, you should've been there when he fell asleep during Coach's lecture on diplomacy." She grinned. "Let's hope he never has to use those skills."

"It was only for five minutes." Josh protested. "I was up half the night doing some research in the lab; then I couldn't remember the lock combination for my locker and had to put my stuff in Jordan's." Troy rolled his eyes, opening his datapad. "Well," he sad after a moment. "We've got some time before we get to Riverside, so I vote for some shut eye."

"I second that vote," Josh said, yawning.

"Me ,three," said Leslie.

Snoring filled the com, then quieted as the Nikes turned their headsets off for silence.

Josh was having a good dream. Everything was fine, no one was off on a no nonsense mission. A beeping pulled him out of this fantasy world. "Josh." A voice said. "JOSH!" He snapped out of sleep, intent on getting to the briefing room as soon as possible. Instead, he smacked his head against the forward monitor. Fortunately, he was spared a concussion by his helmet blocking his head from going right through the trainsparasteel of the cockpit. "What the hell?" he said, looking around. "We've just come out of hyperspace, you nut." Leslie said. "Oh, right." He adjusted the controls.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, flicking a switch. "Nothing, except a VIP communication from a certain someone." Troy replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. Josh groaned. "What now?" From the chatter that broke out with One Flight, it wasn't good. "Hang on, Jordan what's that all about?" A sigh. "Let's just say we have to play diplomats." She replied. "Antilles and the Rouges are going to be there." All Josh could think is, _Crap._

"No." Jordan said. They were on a comm call with Coach Ryan. "There is no way in hell am I going to..to.." She smacked the table. "I'm not going to suck up to my dad's boss." Coach Ryan glared at her. "You will, Colonel and you will ease the tension that is sure to arise." Jordan glowered. "Fine." She snapped and ended the call.

"You shouldn't have done that, Deka," Troy cautioned her as they walked through the halls of Riverside Prep. "Like I give a crap." She snapped. She swiped her key-card on the door panel of one of the briefing rooms. "Tonight, Leslie and I'll be paying visit to Plourr. Josh and Troy," she said, triumphantly spinning on her heel so fast Josh was sure she was going to keel over. "You lucky SOBs get to start chatting up the Rouges that already aren't EDC. Good luck," she said, leaving the room with Leslie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Damn it._ She thought. _Now I have to track down Antilles and give him the message from my boss. _She sighed. Whatever. That didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun first. Leslie came up next to her.

"So," she said, scanning the slew of Rogue pilots. "Which one to screw with first?" Jordan shrugged.

"Personally, I'd start with Celchu, then move on to Antilles and then confuse the hell out of the rest." She said, carefully mapping out a plan in her head. "By the way, Dad's here." She added, trying to pick him out. Instead, she saw Tycho Celchu shake off the Minister of Finance.

"Doing the squad's laundry for a week says that he'll be clueless." She said suddenly.

"About what?"

"Me."

"You're on." They shook hands and Jordan strode over to talk to Tycho while Leslie watched from a distance, judging his reaction.

"Bets?" Troy asked, coming up next to her, a drink in his hand.

"Celchu won't recognize J. Loser has to do the Nike's laundry for a week." she filled him in. Grinning she added, "Pass it on." 


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated for all faithful readers, Def the Best for putting me on author alert and favorite author, chemqueen who introduced me to , and especially for Dr.Murderer because it was the first review for this story.

This chapter was slightly inspired by the That 70's Show pilot episode which I watched while typing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but I like to jerk the characters around for my personal amusement. For the full disclaimer, see my profile...

Jordan casually slipped a datacard from her flightsuit pocket and suppressed a giggle of triumph. This was it. Sure, her dad would kill her when he found out, but it would be worth it.

Covert operations wasn't lost training on her. As Celchu made his way over towards Leslie and Troy(who had successfully lost themselves in the crowd) Jordan casually stepped _right _in front of Celchu so they bumped. "Sorry," she said, casually turning to face him head on. "

"It's all right," he replied, looking her up and down. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked. Jordan bit her lip to keep from smiling. Of course he would think he recognized her. She looked exactly like her dad, but as she had never been caught out of disguise around Rogue Squadron, it was impossible.

"Nah, don't think so," she said, trying to play it cool.

_Now if you asked where I had seen you, then maybe you'd know._She'd almost been caught in the apartment her dad kept with her uncle Hobbie last year when she as overslept her alarm and Celchu had come in unexpectedly while she was making herself a pot of caf in the kitchen. She'd ducked out a window (while he got a none to clear glimpse of her) and climbed down the fire escape but the near miss reminded her dad that he chose not to inform his boss of what had eh, happened, with him and her mother in that bunkroom on Hoth all those years ago.

That and his flying tactics in battle on such occasions the Nikes had been called in to serve as backup for the squadron weren't similar to any others.

"Oh, my boss asked me to give your CO this" she said, holding up the datacard in between two fingers. "But I can't seem to find him and well, I got to report back that it's out of my hands soon otherwise I may be _grounded_ for a while." She said, casually handing the chip over to him.

He nodded, clearly not getting her meaning. "I'll make sure he gets this." He said, putting it in one of his pockets. Who the hell was she? She looked over his shoulder and saw her dad waving.

"Thanks," Jordan replied. "Oh, and if he has any questions, tell him to contact me at Trenton Prep on Coursaunt. If he needs to get into contact in the next forty-eight hours, I'll be at Riverside. Oh, and Winter says 'Hi' " she took off so he could ponder the new information and headed immediately towards her dad and ducked her head, letting loose the laughter that had been building up throughout the exchange.

"So, any reason why you're talking to Tycho?" Wes asked, casually leaning on the doorframe. "Boss wanted me to give her brother some info but I couldn't find him." Jordan replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "That and we couldn't give it to Leslie or anyone in Rogue Squadron-Coach Ryan wants to keep suspicion off all of y'all as long as possible."

"Then why not just send him a com message telling everything that's been going on behind the New Republic's back for the past few thousand years?" Hobbie asked, coming over.

Jordan took a gulp of her drink. She'd have a hell of a hangover in the morning, but right now she didn't care. "Need to know and-" "we don't need to know" the older duo finished for her.

"Where'd Josh go?" Hobbie asked, taking a look around and noticing the sudden lack of Nikes in the room.

"Party at Riverside. We're supposed to make a mandatory appearance here- cause Leslie's birthday's in a week and my boss can't promise anything- then we're holding keg fest out in the courtyard."  
Jordan mentally groaned when both men stared at her like she was a salesman.

"Did I mention t we're talking about drunken idiots, loud music and free beer?"

She looked at the spots where her uncle and dad had been about two nanoseconds before.

"Just mention free beer and all of a sudden a party gets even scarier." She muttered under her breath, following the near burn marks made by the mad beer dash.

Two hours and about three glasses of lomin ale later, Jordan joined the cheers as Jackson Rocks, aka Nike Nine who was DJ-ing for the night, announced they were going to play _Let's Dance_ by Stream.

The music reached a loud _Boom! Boom! Boom _when Jordan felt like she was going to pass out. She and Josh were sitting off to one side drinking a mix of lomin ale and cheap beer-both having gained more blisters than they cared to think about shortly after they arrived-watching Troy and Leslie dance.

"So how's your dad?" Josh shouted in Jordan's ear.

"Pretty good." She responded, wishing she had brought a pair of earplugs. "Uncle Hobbie was looking for you." She said. "I think he thinks it's that time."

"What time?" Josh asked.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Shot gun" she said happily.

Josh shook his head. "No way. For one thing we don't even know if we made it into Starfighter Academy and we're not even legal yet. Plus there's the fact that your dad may actually pull the trigger even though he's forgiven my parents for 'doing the most insane thing a sapient being is capable of doing to the galaxy' "

Jordan laughed. "Yeah. The only thing that could top that is actually _training _to be a Jedi._" _

"Hasn't he forgiven Kyp for that yet?"

Jordan shook her head. "I don't think he ever will. He still bakes all sort of things or takes a very long nap if Kyp decides to make his presence known to us when he's on Coursaunt." She took a sip of her drink. 

"But I think he's getting better. He only sat at the holoset growling and punching a fist into the air for about six hours last time."

"We need to find some remotely sane people to make sure he's okay." Josh said, looking around at the dance floor. "Hey, isn't it that chick from Wraith Squadron, you know the one that he was always flirting with? What's her name again?"

"Shalla Nelprin." Jordan replied. "I swear, he's had a better relationship with her than anyone else since Mom died. Hell, she even supported him through getting over flying with the same SOB that killed her. Hey, SHALLA!"

She stood up, waving her arm until Shalla walked over. "Hey, Jordan," she said, taking a seat at their table. "How's your dad?"  
Jordan shrugged. "Pretty good. He's here. So what's up?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. "Nothing much, it's pretty slow in Intelligence so we've mostly been pulling patrols lately. Hell, even Coach Ryan hasn't anything for us to do for the EDC."

Jordan grinned. "Well that's what we all wish for, ain't it?" she said. "We all got our significant others. Horn got off on account of marrying his dream girl who happened to have his worst nightmare for a father, and my dad's been looking chirpier every time he comes home at three AM from late night 'reports' " she said, making quotation marks with her fingers.

She held up her glass. "To nothing bothering us than our next report and another nag from the boss. Most importantly: t' high treason against telling the New Republic the full truth."

They all clinked glasses and took a long drink. Just as quickly, they looked at each other and coughed it out.

"Not fun," Josh moaned, laying his head on the table.

"I think... I got some… up my nose." Jordan said sounding choked, pinching the object of her discomfort.

"Well, that was fun," Shall said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You know what would be fun…" Josh started.

"..would to be to do it again." They all chorused and took another drink.

**Miley** Cyrus owns "Let's Dance" For one thing, it's been a long day for me and I was too lazy to come up with a title.

My dog hasn't been well. He's got this bald patch on his face, an on and off sore paw, so the next update may take a while.

I'm also going to be away from the internet August 9th through the 17th or 18th. I will try to update before I leave(I'm going out of state and out of range of internet unless I want to pay big bucks that I do not have for access)

Please feel free to review or leave me a personal message, I'll answer as soon as I can but, I work a lot during the week so understand, I have a life too.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow another chapter before I go on vacation! I was supposed to work yesturday (and today) but my boss from my mall job called and said they didn't need me so I decided to fuel my anger into something creative. This is the result. **

Jordan slammed a fist on her alarm chrono as it beeped. "Too damn early," she moaned turning it off and rolling over onto her back.

"Turn it off," Josh moaned, covering his ears with his hands.

The lump on the floor said nothing

She opened an eye wearily and looked at the two people strewn on the floor and in her desk chair. Josh was only _mostly _(mostly being the operative word here) and Kyp Durron was still asleep, the only sound he was still with the living a grunt and the fact that he pulled the blanket Jordan had tossed aside during the night up over his head.

Through the painful haze of his hangover, Josh noticed the red light on the console blinking. He pressed a button and Syal Antille-Fel's voice rang through the com.

"WAKE UP!" the com screeched, causing Josh and Jordan to jump.

Kyp slept on.

Jordan pulled her uniform skirt straight as she walked over to the console and flipped on the video switch. Syal Fel's face greeted her with a scowl.

"Morning, boss," she said sleepily, shoving Josh out of her chair and sat down.

"Morning." She replied curtly. Looking over Jordan's shoulder, she noticed Kyp. "What the hell happened to you last night?"

"Long story, but I think we know it all turned out well because we all still have our clothes on." Josh said, leaning over Jordan's shoulder.

"So what's with the early wake-up call?" Jordan asked, praying it was only something minor.

"Your dad just commed me to let me know that we have a Code Red on the move." Syal replied as information popped up on the datapad Jordan turned on.

"Let me guess, your brother?" Jordan asked, scanning the page quickly.

"Yes. Tell him only what is a need-to-know. Everything else: keep it quiet."

"How long do we have?"

"Ten minutes."

The com screen went blank.

Jordan laid her head on her desk. "So," Josh said, purposely stepping on Kyp who swatted at him aimlessly. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Jordan said. "I'm going to get changed. And you are going to make sure we have all EDC crap hidden."

Ten minutes later, Jordan and Josh were sitting in their History class listening to a recording of the "official" version of what happened on Naboo (official here meaning minus mention of EDC interference). Jordan's shoulder length black hair was covered by a painfully fuchsia purple wig.

Somewhere in between getting ready for Antilles's surprise visit and getting ready Jordan and Josh had come up with a hastily put together plan to keep Jordan's _real _identity a secret. With a little help from the disguises that each EDC member kept stashed somewhere in their closet they had settled for a semi juvenile delinquent look: thus the purple wig and fingerless gloves she wore underneath her uniform jacket. She was currently in the process of painting her nails black while still trying to take notes.

Josh leaned his head on his arm as he watched the screen jump from the Theed Palace to out in space where Anakin Skywalker was blasting the Droid Control Ship into pieces, wishing more than ever that he had snagged some aspirin for his hangover.

"Will Jordan Parker and Josh Johnson please report to Principal Ryan's office?" The PA system was loud enough to jerk the class out of the comatose like stupor they had been in since the film started. Cheers filled the classroom as Jordan and Josh left, waving.  
It was a big moment in EDC history.

Or at very least, Nike Squadron's history.

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Click the purple button and tell me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's chapter 6. It's not as long as I'd like it to be, but I have to work today (and should be getting ready, actually), but I decided to finish this because when I get home I have to shower, eat and head to my library job. Then tomorrow I have to vacuum my room and pack and Saturday, I won't have Internet for about a week cause I'm going on vacation. Don't worry folks, I'll try to give you an update when I get back...R2-D2106**

"Jordi, I'm not sure you completely understand the possible blackmail potential that this could well, end up with." Josh said as they walked along the corridor the "Principal" Ryan's office.

"Of course I do! I just have boundaries unlike some people in my family." She replied, adjusting her pack. They ended up outside the office moments later. "Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be" he replied. "So remind me again," he said as they walked into the office. "Why am _I_ doing this instead of Troy? He's your second."

"Yeah, well he'd blab too much. Coach Ryan needs to be able to trust that we won't spill too much. Besides," she said, glancing up from where Antilles was sitting with Celchu just outside the office, looking grim. "He can actually trust his second not to ditch him when well, you know what I mean." She put down the clipboard. "So now, we can start. Remember, I'm the rebel and you-"

"-are the jock. Uh-huh." He finished and flashed his jock-esque grin. "Ready?"

"Well that's pretty much the school in a nutshell." Josh finished. They-that is Jordan, Antilles and Celchu- were sitting in one of the student lounges near the hangar.

"Don't forget about the flight program." Jordan said, looking up from where she was playing a game that she had confiscated from one of her trainees during a briefing.

"What flight program?" Antilles and Celchu asked simultaneously.

"Well, great dumbass, now they know." Jordan said, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey, what?" Josh said. "You blew our cover, not me!"

Jordan gave him (if it was possible for a Janson to have one)an innocent smile. "No idea what you're talkin' about Joshie." She sat up, and reached in her backpack. "Oh and my dad said that you two aren't up to speed although I said it was impossible, you know cause Mirax, Iella, Winter and a bunch of other people ya'll know and trust sort of disappear every once in a while. He said different, so what do you guys know about the EDC?"

"Huh?" Wedge asked.

"EDC?" said Tycho.

Jordan looked at Josh. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

Five minutes later…

"I swear, it wasn't my fault." Jordan protested to a very disgruntled Syal Antilles-Fel as she followed the gurney into the med center . "We were talking, and all of a sudden he passed out." She sat down in a chair next to Josh in the waiting room.

"Well, what did you tell him?" Syal asked.

"About Dad."

"Oh. That explains a lot. Josh, bring up the betting results. I want to see who won."

Josh took out his datapad and brought up a file Tycho could see was labled "Bet #3907"

"Troy with odds of three to one a total of almost two thousand plus being excused from the diplomacy field trip this year."

"Damn," Jordan said, throwing her bag onto the ground. "I was so sure both of them would pass out."

"If it's any consolation," Tycho said. "I almost did. I just can't wait until he wakes up."

"ANY way," Syal said bringing the attention back to her. "We just need to make sure neither of you spill anything accidentally or otherwise. We don't need the press getting wind of this." The com screen went blank.

"We're screwed." Jordan and Josh said together.

"Yeah, well at least you won't have to hear him trying not to lose it all the way back to Coursaunt." Tycho said.

A few seconds passed before Tycho spoke again.

"So," he said, looking at Jordan's now-black hair. "You're Wes Janson's daughter."

Jordan and Josh sat up straighter and it seemed to the receptionist that the temperature had dropped a few degrees.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing, nothing."

**Did you read it? Would you like to press the purple button and review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I also got my school schedule- I have the same history teacher I this year I had last yer. YIPEE! I start school August 28th so after then, updates are going to be crazy. But, as I promised, here's chapter 7 of "Forbidden Alliances: EDC" **

Wedge felt dizzy when he woke up. All he could recall were images of a school, a painfully colored wig, and…_Please let that be a dream._ He prayed to whatever celestial beings that might be nearby.

He was back home in his apartment on Coursaunt. Iella was right next to him and none of this ever happened. Sooner or later the chrono alarm would go off and it'd be another boring day filling out paperwork and waiting for something interesting to happen. Wes would be walking around with that maniac grin on his face, Hobbie would be as dour as normal, Tycho would be e-mailing Winter when he was supposed to be finishing that report.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Wes didn't have any kids- Force knew he only had one night stands.

Wishful thinking, General.

He rolled over, expecting, well he didn't know what he was expecting, but he almost went into shock over what he saw.

A living nightmare that haunted his subconscious was sitting there, wearing a grin Wedge (unfortunately) knew all too well. "Have a nice nap, General?" it asked and Wedge responded how any (sane) being would.

He passed out.

"Well, that's one for the record books." Jordan said, propping her legs up on the end of the hospital bed in Riverside's med center. "Twice in half an hour." She looked over at Tycho who was trying to rouse his CO back to consciousness. "Does that happen frequently?"

"If you count telling him his wife fed him plastic covered in pancake batter, it does." Josh said, joining in.

"Don't you two have to get back to class?" Tycho asked.

"No" Josh and Jordan said simultaneously.

A look from Tycho prompted a response. "Well, technically, I do." Josh said.

"I just spend this time in my dorm, hiding from my boss."

"Why?"

"She's pregnant and her jackass husband took off after only a week this time. Oh, hey Leslie. What's up?"

Leslie took a seat in the only other available chair in the room. "Class got out and Jordan, your boss is looking for you."

Jordan groaned. "What the hell does she want this time?" she asked.

"Field trip."

"Ah."

"And you got assigned, well to everyone's least favorite area."

"Crap." She muttered, grabbing her bag. Josh coughed which sounded suspiciously like "Sucker"

"Hey," Jordan said, smacking him upside the head. "You're going too."

"Damn."

"Straight up."

Jordan left, muttering profanities about sadistic superiors.

Fifteen minutes later, Jordan slumped into a seat in Syal Antilles-Fel's office. By New Republic standards, a being ranking somewhat to the equivalent of admiral deserved a larger office. But by EDC standards, it was larger than most. Jordan's office was about the size of two fuel tank storage closets, but it was larger than the office she had had when she started out in Nike Squadron as a lieutenant. She looked over at the person sitting next to her.

"Morning, Neuron."

"Thanks for waking me up, Sparky"

"I didn't make you listen to the sound of water pouring itself over your head. You should be appreciative."

"Yeah, well-" Kyp was cut off by a very pregnant Syal entering the office.

"I see you two woke up."

"Yeah," Jordan said, crossing her legs in a manner that made Syal purse her lips.

"Uh-huh" _You think he'd be able to control his hangover._ Jordan thought, wishing she had a holocamera to capture the moment.

"So, as you two know, it's that time of the year again."

Jordan and Kyp exchanged glances.

"And we've decided to give the Jedi back the archives from the Old Order."

"So it's a get in, dump the junk and run sort of deal?" Jordan asked. This was sounding better already.

"Yes." Syal said looking at Jordan. "And no," she said, looking at Kyp.

"WHAT?!"

Josh looked up from where he was playing Sabacc with Tycho and Leslie. "Think we should rescue them?" he asked casually.

The three looked at each other. "Nah." They said as one.

Wedge jerked his hand up over his head, but remained unconscious.

**Review? Comment? Private message? (sniff) no one missed me while I was gone? What kind of kind reviewers are you? Please, a small review for a poor writer? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmmm. Not bad methinks. But where are the reviewers.**

Chapter 8

"Has she lost her mind?" Troy asked, pushing something that resembled green mush around on his lunch tray.

"That's what we're hoping or maybe pregnancy is making her delusional." Kyp said, copying Jordan's report.

"I say we just have you call your buddy General Solo and have him dump the junk." Jordan said. "I already got plans on the color scheme of my new office."

"Who says your getting a promotion?" Kyp asked.

"Um, hello? This time next year we-" she pointed to herself, Josh, Troy and Leslie. "-will be flying for the New Republic. So if I'm getting a promotion, it'll have to be soon."

"Okay, I think we've covered that, so any ideas?" Josh interjected, trying to keep Galactic Civil War 2 from brewing.

"Dump the junk, scare the crap out of them, then go have a drunken good time." Troy said, taking out a notebook.

"I like the way you're thinking." Leslie said. "How about we broadcast it on the EDC Net?"

The EDC Net was the limited-access HoloNet that was only available to EDC members with sensitive passwords that could do major damage if entered incorrectly.

"Too small." Kyp said. "We need something big." The group looked at Jordan who was in the middle of taking a bite of what was sure to be deadlier than a Death Star explosion.

"What's everyone looking at me for?"

Two hours later Jordan was doing some on the sly "research" for her (and Kyp's) latest project. Surfing the gossip column of the EDC net she noticed some holos that had not been there when she checked just before class that morning.

"What the hell?" she said, shooting out of the seat she was sitting in so fast it went flying backwards and hitting a (very) unfortunate Professor Porter.

She tore down the hall from the library and towards Kyp's office. She opened the door (without knocking) and said, "We have a problem."

"No way." Kyp said, looking at the screen.

"I know," Jordan said, walking in a circle. "What if there's a tape. How the hell are we going to control the press?"

"Well, if we track whoever did this down, maybe we could negotiate with him."

"Negotiate?" Jordan scoffed. "My dad's life is tabloid gold." She said, smacking her hands down on the desk. Despite his Jedi training, Kyp jumped. "If they put this out on the HoloNet, they could then expose _me_ and make it look like my mother was just some drunken hookup. He could lose his _job._ Not only with the New Republic, but with the EDC as well."

She stormed out of the room, snatching the disk he had copied the holos onto. "And if one word of this gets out into the mainstream," she said, hands on her hips in the doorway. "Everyone's going to be outed one way or another."

"So, the future of the EDC rests on us tracking down a guy who A-happens to be in the EDC and B- a pretty good shot?" Kyp asked once Jordan was gone. He banged his head on the desk.

"Life was simpler on Kessel." He moaned, rubbing his head.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jordan shouted from the halls. "GET SLICING!"

"Then again," he said, getting to work. "Maybe it wasn't."

**So, reviews? Please? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Eh, I'm on a roll, aren't I? School starts in five days for me, give me the reviews so I'll be able to make it through homeroom in the mornings. **

Chapter 9

Jordan stormed down the hall to the hangar where she knew that her dad and Uncle Hobbie (AN: Isn't it weird, Hobbie, an uncle?) were working on their X-wings.

"Hey," her dad said, noticing her.

"Hey? Is that all you can say, 'hey'? What the hell did you think you were doing?" She handed him the folder holding the printouts of the holos.

"Do you know who took them?" Hobbie asked, looking through the pile.

"No, but it's only a matter of time before some hotshot decides to make a small fortune and sell this to the mainstream press." Jordan said, pulling one of the pictures out from the pile. "Take a good look in the back."

Wes and Hobbie did, and there, partially covered by a Twi-lek doing some sort of dance movement, was Jordan, Josh, and Leslie.

"Kyp's trying to trace them, but we're going to have to move fast. So, Nike Squadron's been recalled to Coursaunt. It's the one place they won't look for us, Coach Ryan'll say that we've been there the whole time, and you could say you two went out drinking somewhere else. We've got people willing to vouch for you if anything happens." Jordan said, taking the folder back.

"We're not set to leave till tomorrow. By then they could've already outed us and we'd be facing questions when we get back." Wes said.

Jordan gave him a cocky grin. "Then we'll just have to beat them to it, won't we?" she said. "Remember that holoreel of yearbook superlatives they do every year?"  
"Yeah," Hobbie said, trying to follow where Jordan was going. "Oh, so like show everyone who's someway attatched to the military in the New Republic…"

"..and their illegitimate kids." Jordan said. "With selected individuals censored out."

"Like Josh-" Hobbie said, "People won't fall for the crap about Admiral Johnson being his dad for long."

"Which gives us more reason to have it come out on EDC terms unless Josh doesn't want it to." Wes said.

"When's this going to air?"

"Hopefully when your boss decides to give you a debrief, if not sooner."

Jordan watched the Rogue Squadron X-wings fly in their parade formation. It looked like recently assigned Rogue Seven couldn't stay in a straight line if Imps were shooting from behind. "Okay, people," 

she said into her com unit. "When they come around for another pass, we move in. Maintain com silence until we're back at Trenton."

Both squadrons had arrived just in time for the Endor Day celebration. On the anniversary of the Emperor's death, the New Republic was well…going a little over the top in Jordan's opinion.

"Break by wingpairs and follow my mark. Maintain flight formations until we're all out there. And remember," she said, remembering a slight incident during practice. "We simply want to freak them out a little. No shooting. S-foils in cruise position _only."_ She emphasized, wincing at the memory of Joe Smith causing a major situation that, had it not been in the sims, would have caused the whole of Nike Squadron to be court marshaled.

They watched as Rogue Squadron flew a tight curve around a building and back towards them. "This is where the fun begins." She said, hurling the thruster forward with her hand.

Twelve navy blue and white X-wings broke the clouds and Nike Squadron got their first good look at the celebration. Beings were standing in crowds on every available surface and Jordan could see, as she and Troy swerved around a tower, were curious as to where the X-wings had come from. She could see officials looking at the EDC crest with the tiger on the side.

Another thing that she was sure they noticed, was the lack of kill marks on the fuelsage just near the nose. Spotting the blissfully unaware Rogue Squadron, she dove right towards the center of the formation, Troy following.

She could see Nike Two and Three- Josh and Leslie were going for what the Nikes called "somersaults" for their awkward loop forward like a gymnast doing a somersault. It was difficult, even seasoned veterans had difficulty doing it without going in for a crash or loosing control of their X-wing.

Hearing the crowd cheer, she knew they had pulled it off without a hitch. _Well, let's give them a show then._ As the Rogues went in for a landing near the east side of an area Jordan could see had been blocked off for the squad's X-wings, She pulled back slightly and let Troy slip in front of her, following him into a barrel roll underneath Rogue Nine, Captain Corran Horn.  
She smirked as she thought what must be going through his mind when he saw Troy-then her directly underneath him.

Taking her hand off her control stick, Jordan tapped the microphone of her com once-the sign that they should make a break for Trenton. She could sense security patrols coming from the north, and knew it was time to call cuts.

**Is it good? Or do I need to think of a rewrite? R2-D2106**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dude, I finally figured out how I wanted this story to go. Here's a tidbit. More coming later!**

Chapter 10

Four days later…

It was raining. Jordan pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up over her head as she left the meeting. Talking with her dad back at the apartment earlier had just led to her wanting to go out and get completely smashed. She bit her lip as she thought how good a drink would taste.

She sighed and unscrewed the cap of her water bottle and took a gulp of the sugary drink she had mixed before she left for school that morning. It was almost gone. She'd have to mix some more when she got back, but for now, she just wanted to prolong _that _impending argument as long as possible.

She just wished that she could talk to someone about this. Kyp had gone back to Yavin that morning. Josh, Leslie and Troy had gone off-campus to get smashed. Well technically, they were at the library, but that had closed-she checked her wrist chrono- an hour ago and she was pretty sure they had gotten their hands on some new fake Ids.

She took a left and figured that a walk would do her good.

Just as she rounded the corner, she tensed. Someone was after her. Intent on making it somewhere-anywhere safe as soon as possible, she took off running. She could hear the sound of someone trying to catch up with her. She zeroed in on the sound of the footsteps. Human and from the sound, most likely male. There was only one person who would be chasing her in this weather. She picked up speed. The apartment building where her dad lived was only two blocks away.

She turned into a shortcut through an alleyway. The man followed, Jordan glanced back.

Coach Ryan was coming after her.

Ducking behind a wall, she listened as he ran past, taking out her comlink and punching in the one person that she knew was most likely sober on a weeknight.

"Iella. It's Jordan. Listen I need you to go to my office at Trenton. There's a disk in the top left drawer of my desk. It needs to go to Cracken."

"Jordan are you okay?" Iella asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Just get it. And hurry!" Iella's reply was cut off when someone snatched her comlink away from her. She looked up and screamed.

**Scary? Humorous? What you expected? Please, I'm hoping that all those who read have opinions.  
So, what do you think the ending is going to be? Send me a Private Message or a review with what you think.  
I won't update(although that'll be hard) until I get at least three diffrent ideas. I don't care if you think it's stupid, I just feel left out of hearing opinions.**

**Until Next time, R2-D2106**


	11. Chapter 11

**My end of the summer present to all you students, teachers, whomever's reading this story. **

**Happy start of school:( (sniff) I'm going to miss working on this at all hours of the day.**

Chapter 11

Josh was asleep when he got the call. After a hard night out on the town (in Troy's case quite literally when he started tripping over his own feet), all he wanted was a nice long nap.

Looks like Jordan wasn't giving it to him.

"Yeah?" he said, sleepily, answering the com.

"Captain Johnson, please report to Coach Ryan's office immediately." The clipped tones of General Leah Ryan, Coach's niece and Troy's cousin, said.

"Any reason?"

"To discuss the squad's budget." Leah replied before ending the transmission.

_Why in the hell does he want to see me?_ He wondered. _Jordan's the one he should be talking to._ He pressed the buzzer outside Coach's office. "Come in." Coach Ryan said.

Josh entered. "Look, sir, I really think Jordan-I mean Colonel Janson is the one you should be talking to. She's the one who's in charge. I simply make sure everything evens out."

He noticed the two EDC Intelligence agents in the room. "What are they here for?" he asked.

"Oh, they're her e to ask you a few questions." Coach Ryan said, nonchalantly. "Whenever you're ready, Commander." He said, waving his hand.

"Have a seat." Commander Wojeck said, motioning to the seat opposite Coach Ryan. Josh sat down, wishing more than ever he:

Was Force Sensitive and

Knew what was going on

"Now, as I'm sure you know, most squadrons took a recent budget cut." Wojeck started. Josh winced, reminded of the fit Jordan had when she found out how much they would be losing along with their dorm space reduction from twelve rooms to six.

"Kinda hard to forget." He said, forcing himself to act casual.

"As I'm sure you know, a few went over budget repeatedly and by steadily growing amounts including," he gave an acid smile, "Nike Squadron."

"That's impossible!" Josh said. "I don't know how many times I've done the accounts and we've always come up at least twenty percent under!"

"Take a look at this report you filed last week just before the squadron got permission for a trip to Eiattu." Josh took the report and looked at it. That was his name all right, but…that was inconsistent with the answers he got. "That's at least twenty percent over." He said. "I came up twenty-five percent 

under. I even called Piggy-well technically Piggy and Face if you want to get technical-to double check. He got the same thing I did!"

"Well, I think you did a little slicing to keep that twenty-five percent extra, along with a few thousand more."

"That's impossible." Josh said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Prove it."

"We can't at the moment, but we are going through all the Nikes' financial records to see if you had any accomplices." Wojeck told him.

Josh was about to protest when Coach Ryan cut him off. "Captain Johnson, I think for the time being, you should consider yourself under suspicion. Until we can prove anything else, I think you should also consider yourself confined to quarters. Report to your commanding officer to-at this moment temporarily-turn in your wings. Dismissed."

Josh, stood up, saluted Coach Ryan and stormed out of the office towards the room he shared with Troy, running a variety of curses through his mind, looking for one that satisfied the situation.

"What happened?" Troy asked, cracking an eye open when Josh got back.  
"I've been grounded" came the reply as Josh hoisted himself up onto the top bunk.

"Grounded?" Troy asked, rolling onto his back.  
"As in, confined to base, unable to fly grounded." Josh specified, glaring at the ceiling. "I'm also supposed to find Jordan and turn in my wings for the time being."

"Why?" Troy asked, now fully awake despite the hangover.

"Apparently, I've been stealing the squad-and the EDC's money."

Jordan didn't know where she was. She had no way of knowing how much time had passed. All she knew was Iella had (hopefully) gotten the disk to General Cracken. Her dad and Uncle Hobbie had probably figured she had stayed the night at Trenton. _Yeah, so it's not like they'll come looking for me._ She thought. _And meanwhile, Coach is probably disbanding the squad, making it look like I'm AWOL, and destroying my chance at getting into Starfighter Academy despite the fact that I used an assumed name on the application. Force, its times like this I really wish Troy wasn't so dense. _

_Kyp's right. I really have a knack for getting into trouble. _

**Yes, an evil cliffie. I know I said no more updates until I got reviews, but I'm too nice to do that.  
Let me know what you think! R2-D2106**


	12. Chapter 12

**I haven't been getting hits lately. I can only assume that people have gone back to school. It's Labor Day weekend in the US people, read and review please!**

Chapter 12

Six months later…

EDC and New Republic investigations had turned up nothing on the disappearance of EDC Colonel Jordan Janson.

The only suspects had solid alibis for the night she disappeared. That is all but Coach Ryan.

But they could prove nothing, even though all the evidence pointed towards him.

Captain Josh Johnson was charged with petty theft and dismissed from the EDC. Subsequent investigations by New Republic Intelligence cleared him and charged EDC Coach Ryan with the crime and restored Josh to his standing in Nike Squadron.

Captain Troy Ryan was promoted to Commander and given command of Nike Squadron with Major Leslie Ilo as his second in command and Major Josh Johnson as his XO.

It is said that when he learned about Jordan going to AA, Wes Janson realized how desperate she was to get the binge drinking under control. He married Shalla Nelprin and to some, became like a second Hobbie.

Yavin Day

B'omarr Monastary

Jordan sighed, rolling over onto her back. Coach Ryan had dumped her here shortly after abducting her. Then, two days later, he had left abruptly, leaving her alone.

_Yeah, I bet he knew that no one would find me here. _she thought, staring at the ceiling. _He's probably blamed all that junk on how the accounts are screwed up on Josh. Hell, that'd be easy, considering who his parents are._ She stood up, pulling on her boots and zipping her flightsuit up to her chin. It was still cold out, despite how quickly the temprature rose during the day. _Just like Tatooine. Nothing but desert._

She reached under the bed and pulled out a round object. Clipping it to her belt, she wondered how many brain cells had fried over the past few months, bringing her to go against all she deemed decent and build this contrapcion. To make herself feel better, she leaned down, rolled up the right leg of her flightsuit and strapped it onto her leg. There. It wasn't visable, but she still had it.

Walking out of the room, she felt like there was something she was forgetting. Something important somehow.

Coursaunt

Wes stared at the ceiling, listening to the HoloNews from the projector Shalla had on in the next room.

Today was Jordan's birthday. She'd be seventeen.

_I'm getting too old for this._ He thought, reaching over and grabbing something off his bedside table. He looked at it.

--_EDC Training Facility, outside of Coronet, Corellia 25 years ago--_

_Classes were out for the day and he was looking forward to not having to go to the hangar that afternoon. _

_He looked over at a bunch of girls sitting over by the lake. He recognized them from his classes. Mirax Terrik, known for the countless times she'd been sent to Anger Management counseling and the fact that she was friends with Jagged and Zena Antilles's son. Jesmin Ackbar, a Mon Calamari female whose uncle was commander of the Rebellion's forces. Plourr Ilo from Eiattu who kept her head shaved for reasons that weren't widely known. Asyr Sel'ir, a Bothan who had joined the EDC only recently. Then, he leaned over to get a good look at her. There was Jacklyn Parker from Alderaan who had been in the EDC even longer than he had. _

_He watched as Mirax said something to the group and they all laughed. Jacklyn-or Jackie as she was called- got up, said something to Jesmin and they both walked out of sight. Intent on getting his homework started he glanced occasionally at the group, wondering when they would leave-or Jackie would come back. What he wasn't watching was behind him, so he was surprised when a water balloon hit__ from behind. He jumped up and was hit with more, this time from both directions. He spun in a circle, trying to get a lock on where the balloons were coming from. _

_Then just as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. He looked around and the five girls were laughing. Jackie gave Jesmin a high-five as they walked back to where the others were waiting._

_He looked down at his books. They were soaked. Now how was he supposed to do his work? As he picked them up, a piece of flimsiplast slipped out. He opened it and read the note:_

Sorry, but the look on your face was priceless.

See you in class, Jackie.

_Feeling slightly better, he walked as quickly as he could to his dorm, ignoring the sniggers of those he passed. _

Now twenty-five years later, he was a father, thanks to Jackie. Wes sighed and folded the note again. The flimsi was falling apart from all the folding and unfolding he had done over the years. _I'm sorry, _he thought.

_I'm sorry._

**Did you like the flashback? Is this chapter any good? Will I have time to make another update? **

**Let's wait and see...Read more later, R2-D2106**


	13. Chapter 13

**I think that there's only going to be one or two more chapters. Please, review! **

Chapter 13

Teth

B'omarr monastery

She walked out to the furthest edge of the balcony, shivering slightly in the night air. The place was a desert. Not as bad as Tatooine, but still a desert. She didn't know how she survived. It had been pure luck by her part. There were plenty of rodents, if you looked hard enough…and enough scrapped battle droids to make a fire most nights.

_Now_, the Force seemed to tell her.

_Now's the time._

Jordan closed her eyes, concentrating. _Force, I have no clue as to what the hell I'm doing. This had better work._

She reached out, sending her perception outward. Coach Ryan had dumped her here just before he'd been captured. She shivered, zipping up her flightsuit up to her neck. That had been something like six months ago?  
She wasn't exactly sure.

_Josh? _She called through the Force. _Troy? Leslie? Kyp? _

_Jordan what's wrong?_ She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

_Kyp. I'm here. I'm still alive._

_Where's here?_

_I don't know. There's this old monastery where Coach dropped me off months ago. I've been here the whole time. There's some Old Republic ships here. Looks like late Clone Wars, but there's nothing I can fly!_

_What's the terrain like?_

_Desert. Not as bad as Tatooine. Then again _nothing_ is as bad as that. Looks kind of like that place in that holo about how the Separatists kidnapped Jabba the Hutt's kid. _

_Teth?_

_I think so._

_Hang on, I'm coming._

That night, Jordan had trouble sleeping. She'd always been creped out by this place, for reasons she couldn't explain. She always slept with a sharp object near her.

Gritting her teeth, she swung her legs off the bed and stood up. Someone or something was in the room with her. She grabbed her pocket knife off the floor and flicked the blade out. Moving cautiously, she exited, looking around.

Shivering slightly, she walked along the corridor. Something caught her eye in her peripheral vision. She turned, seeing a dark shadow.

"So, finally a Jedi has been sent." A voice said to her left.

"Who are you?" she asked, panicked. "I warn you, I'm armed."

"Like that's going to help anything." The voice said as Jordan turned to face it. "I'm a ghost." The figure moved out of the shadows and Jordan saw-

"Ventress," Jordan said, recognizing the Dark Jedi from the holos she'd studied.

"Very good." Asijj Ventress said, coolly. "I see they're putting their precious Padawans out in the field earlier and earlier."

"Padawan? I'm not a Jedi. Hell, one of my friends is a Jedi, but my dad's super pissed about that."

"Really?" Ventress said, her voice sending chills up Jordan's spine. "Then where is he?"

"Most likely at the academy." Jordan replied. "Look, if this is going to take long, we're going to have to cut it short. I've got a squadfull of pilots that would probably like their CO back."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Jordan sighed. "I guess we'll have to do it the hard way then." She said, reaching to roll up her pant leg. She unhooked something from where it was strapped, hidden beneath her loose flightsuit.

"Let's see, if I remember correctly the last time you did anything like this was with Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

She pressed a button. Assij turned on her lightsabers and attacked.

_How the hell do I always end up getting dragged into this?_ Was one of Kyp's first thoughts as he sent a message to EDC Intelligence. The next thought was to get to space above Teth and discuss a plan of action on how to do the following:

Get Jordan off planet and back to Coursaunt without anyone, more specifically Master Skywalker, noticing

Explain to Wes Janson that his one and only child had spent the past six plus months on a planet that each and every Tiger avoided as long as humanely possible

And get back to the Jedi Academy before anyone notices he was gone

Sometimes, being a Jedi AND a secret spy really sucked.

**So? Anything?? I swear-I made myself do my homework before this. It was a headache(especially my AP classwork) TTFN! R2-D2106**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, the melodramatic finding Jordand and all that. I think there will be just one more chapter. I'll see if I can get it posted tomorrow. It's already written but has yet to be typed on my computer. **

Chapter 14

Jordan closed her eyes and reached out. What she knew of using the Force was largely due to Kyp-and he hadn't told her much. She tried going from what she knew about the Jedi. She figured that it was her best bet. _Either that or they might as well start prepping my funeral now._ She thought, meeting Ventress blow for blow with her lightsaber.

It was somehow easier to use the Force with a lightsaber than in the sims or in a dogfight. _Mostly cause I don't use it cause Horn's usually around. _

She recoiled in pain as Ventress struck her calf with one of her sabers. _If this is what she's like as a ghost, I don't want to find out what she was like in real life. _She pushed back, forcing one of the lightsabers out of her opponent's hand. _Now would be a really good time for Kyp to show up_. _No matter. One down one to go. _

The two combatants didn't speak as they sparred. Jordan was pushed up against a wall, earning her another blow from Ventress's lightsaber. She parried, spinning in a circle, aiming to come down on Ventress, but wasn't quick enough.

Ventress's lightsaber came right down on Jordan's midsection and she doubled over, dropping her lightsaber. Ventress smiled, Jordan watched her deactivate her lightsaber, toss it onto the floor where Jordan lay, gasping for breath, smile and walk away.

_Josh! _Jordan called frantically through the Force. _JOSH!_

Lightyears away on Coursaunt, Josh woke up, the image of Jordan, alone and bleeding in his head. Without thinking, he was out of bed, throwing on his flightsuit and gear. He knew what he had to do and he didn't give a stang if he had to risk a court marshal to do it.

Jordan lay on the hard floor of the B'omarr monastery, bleeding heavily. _What did they tell us in that First Aid class to do if you need to treat bleeding? Oh, try to stop it. _She sat up, wincing at the pain, and dragged herself slowly to where her blanket was. She had almost made it to the bed when she was overcome by a wave of nausea. She slumped, closing her eyes and waited for the world to stop spinning.

Reaching up, she pulled the blanket off her bed and pressed it into the wound. She knew that without proper medical treatment-and soon-that'd be the end for her. _Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Dad'll have real fun over that one. His only kid killed by a Dark Jedi while using a lightsaber she built when she had some time to waste. I don't know what he'll do- destroy the saber or go fishing first. _

She shifted, trying to get to reach for her whistle in the dark.

She never reached it.

Twelve X-wings and a medical shuttle reverted to real space above the planet of Teth. "All wings report in." Troy ordered.

"Nike One standing by," Leslie said.

"Nike Two standing by." Said Josh, the feeling of uneasiness growing in the pit of his stomach.

Kyp listened as Nike Squadron-all twelve of them reported in. "_Morning Star _standing by" he said, flicking a switch.

"Okay, Nike One and Nike Two, follow _Morning Star _down. Kyp, do you know where Jordan is?"

"Yeah," he replied, feeding data to Troy's R2 unit. "At the old monestary where Asijj Ventress kept Jabba the Hutt's kid near the end of the Clone Wars. It should be easy enough to locate her once we're inside."

"Okay, the rest of you, patrol the area. Contact me if you pick up anything on your scopes." Troy ordered, bringing his X-wing around in a slow descent.

Jordan coughed, spitting up blood. The ceiling spun in her vision. She continued putting pressing the blanket on her wound. Her ears picked up a sound. She knew that sound well.

X-wings.

She sat up, wincing. At least she wouldn't be alone.

Josh didn't wait for the canopy to open all the way. He jumped out, running, Leslie and Kyp close behind.

Jordan, not knowing what else to do, hurled her whistle out of the room, hoping somehow it'll do some good.

Kyp reached out, trying to sense Jordan. Without a second thought, he ran.

Jordan lay down, hearing the footsteps. Smiling slightly, she closed her eyes, losing consciousness.

Kyp hurried into the room where he knew Jordan lay. She was unconscious and bleeding. Giving the scene a cursory examination, he noticed the large amount of blood on the blanket. It was a miracle she had survived this long.

And it would take a miracle for her to survive. He lay her on her back, careful of her injuries and began to give rescue breaths. Troy came in, holding the first aid kit.

Kyp knew that they didn't have much time.

"We got to get her to the shuttle." Troy said. "D' you think we can carry her?"

Kyp nodded, coming up for air. "I think so. Wrap her up in the blanket. I'll carry her. You go on ahead and tell Josh and Leslie. Send an SOS to whichever base is closest." Troy nodded, wrapping the bloodstained blanket around Jordan.

Picking Jordan up, Kyp was careful not to move her leg. He moved along the corridor as quickly as he could. Leslie and Josh were waiting at the end of the ramp with a medical capsule. He laid Jordan down and put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

Once they were in the atmosphere, Kyp keyed in coordinates for the closest EDC base. Nike Squadron followed, flying escort. Now all they could do was wait.

Eiattu 4

Riverside Preparatory Academy

It was raining as the shuttle landed. Josh stood by, numb as he watched medical personnel move Jordan into the med center. He was allowed to watch with Troy, Leslie and Kyp as they rushed her into the operating room.

Six months had all come to this. Who had Jordan been fighting? Why?

He pressed his forehead up against the cool glass. If she survived, it would be a miracle. The odds were against her.

_The odds are nothing but numbers to me._

He remembered her saying that repeatedly. Each time they had flown a dangerous mission, he'd heard her say it more than once over the com. He snorted ruefully. She'd say it pretty much every time someone thought she was nuts.

_If you ain't nuts, then you ain't a pilot._

Yeah, she was nuts sometimes. Stubborn as hell too. It'd become some sort of thing that those people-especially the younger kids-, would say, mimicking her.

He looked up as a 21-B came out of the operating room. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked before any of the others had risen out of their seats.

The droid turned to him. "Despite wounds from a lightsaber, she should be all right. However, she has a long way to go before she can be discharged."

"How long?" Kyp asked and for the first time Josh could see the worry in his eyes. Jordan had been like a kid sister to him ever since he came back from Kessel. Annoying at times, but all siblings were like that. Even Jordan had called him "Kypie" growing up. At first, he'd resented the attention Jordan paid Kyp. But now, even though he'd heard Kyp complain about it from time to time, Josh knew Kyp was afraid of losing her like this.

"About two to three weeks." Josh heard the droid reply before the world went black.

**One more chapter. Stick around for the conclusion of "Forbidden Alliances" and see if I decide to post **

**A- a prequel on how Wes, Hobbie, Biggs, Mirax, Jackie, Jesmin and all them met**

**or **

**B-a sequel like I don't know, Jordan joins Rogue Squadron type of thing. **


	15. Chapter 15

**The final chapter..Sniff, sniff. **

Chapter 15

Jordan floated in and out of consciousness for the next three weeks. The press, curious as to what had caused the sudden secrecy, guessed at what had happened. They were wrong and despite attempts (even bribes by one HoloNet reporter) no one was talking. Troy issued a statement on behalf of the EDC saying that nothing bad had happened, however the full story would have to wait.

Jordan watched as the NRS agents sent to the base pushed back the crowds as she came up to the hangar level in the turbolift. She exited and the rest of Nike Squadron followed. Reporters pushed past the barriers to talk to her. She ignored them, pressing forward to where the Nikes' X-wings were waiting. She had reached the bottom of the ladder when a reporter with a holocamera called, "Are you really Wes Janson's daughter?" She turned, helmet in hand and faced the cameras.

"Yeah," she replied. "And to anything else: no comment" she climbed up the ladder, ignoring the flashes of the holojournalists, and the reporters as they went into overtime.

She saluted them as she closed the canopy. She turned on the engines and waited until she could hear all other eleven engines running.

Lifting up on the repulsorlifts, she smiled.

She was going home.

**I'd like to thank all my English teachers in high school for improving my grammar, George Lucas for coming up with the idea of "Star Wars" Mike Stackpole and Aaron Allston for the X-wing seires. I appricate being able to use your charectors. **

**I'm planning maybe a sequel or prequel. Check my profile for details.**

**Thank you for all loyal readers! I really appricate your showing interest in my story, however the lack of reviews is slightly depressing. Please, send me some. Send me ideas for a sequel! **

**Until Next time, R2-D2106**


End file.
